Eu Não Esqueço Nada
by G.Granja
Summary: Ele era parte de sua vida, algo do qual ela tentara desesperadamente se esquecer. Mas sua missão falhara. RHr


Disclamer: não tenho posse sobre nada disso. Tinha, agora não tenho, porque acabei abrindo o bico demais e aquela Rowling Assassina roubou as minhas idéias. Só me restou escrever fanfics. Brincadeirinha, só faço isso por diversão, sem fins lucrativos. Somente a idéia é minha. 

O Salão Principal estava todo decorado com o brasão de Hogwarts, o que Rony achava um absurdo, porque daquela turma, a Grifinória era a casa que mais merecia condecorações. Mas no momento essa não era sua principal preocupação. Hermione estava atrasada, e se não fosse pelo fato de que a garota passara os últimos dois meses azucrinando-lhes por causa dessa formatura, ele não se preocuparia tanto. 

Rony e Hermione entrariam juntos quando seus nomes fossem chamados, assim como Harry e Parvati. Talvez ela estivesse fazendo isso de propósito, para deixa-lo nervoso. Entrarem juntos tinha sido uma imposição de McGonagall, o que resultou em uma pontinha de desagrado para Hermione e um pouco menos para ele. 

Rony esticou o pescoço por cima do ombro de Harry, procurando disfarçadamente pela garota. 

- Ela já vai chegar - Harry disse despreocupado. 

- Como você sabe que eu estou procurando a Hermione? 

- Porque você acabou de dizer, Rony! - Harry riu. 

Mas Rony não teve tempo de ficar zangado com sua falta de atenção, porque Hermione apareceu no saguão, sendo percebida apenas por ele. "Caracólis, como ela está linda!" - ele não pôde deixar de pensar vendo-a descer os últimos degraus com um vestido bordô e os cabelos soltos em cachos que iam até o meio das costas. __

Vejo você de tão longe 

Que só eu sei que é você 

Só eu sei te ver 

Hermione tinha levado bastante tempo para se arrumar. Os cabelos tinham sido o mais difícil, mas ela conseguira deixá-los do jeito que gostava. Olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho, sozinha no dormitório. Puxa, já devia ser tarde! 

Desceu as escadas com o cenho franzido. Estava aborrecida, quase zangada, por ter que entrar com Rony. Qual era a da professora Minerva? Ela estava tentando juntá-los de novo? Idéia maluca! Ela sabia que ainda gostava de Rony, talvez continuasse a amá-lo pelo resto da vida, mas eles não dariam certo, nunca deram. __

Lembro de tudo que houve 

De tudo que ia haver 

Do que não foi nada 

Dentro dos nadas que havia 

- Puxa, Mione! Provavelmente teremos alguns corações partidos essa noite! - Harry brincou quando a garota se juntou a eles na fila. 

- É, você está... ótima, Mione - Rony disse quando Harry deu-lhe uma cotovelada disfarçadamente. 

- Obrigada, meninos - ela respondeu - Vocês também estão um arraso. A não ser, Rony, por essa mancha de creme de barbear no seu rosto. 

Rony passou a mão no rosto, tentando limpar o indício de sua cabeça fora de órbita desesperadamente. 

- Tá melhor agora? 

- Não, ela ainda está aí - Harry riu. 

- Alguém pode me ajudar, se não for pedir demais? 

- Ah, o que seria de vocês se eu não estivesse aqui, hein? - Hermione hesitou. Mas o que havia de mal? Ela não se apaixonaria de novo apenas por isso. Dando um meio sorriso, passou o polegar na bochecha sardenta de Rony. 

- Vamos lá - a professora McGonagall passava entre os pares, parecendo nervosa - Estão todos aqui? Todos prontos? Muito bem - e escorregou apressadamente para o salão principal. Hermione ouviu Rony soltar um longo suspiro ao seu lado. 

- Bom, é agora, galera - ele disse olhando de Hermione para Harry - Nosso último dia. 

Ela abriu a boca, mas foi repreendida pelo som estrondoso das portas de carvalho. Talvez fosse melhor não responder. 

A ansiedade formigava em seu estômago, numa fusão de peso e alívio. Depois daquelas portas, nada mais seria como antes e ter plena consciência disso a assustava. Sentiu a mão de Harry pousar em seu ombro, em um gesto de conforto. 

Levantou os olhos para a vista majestosa do salão principal. Havia tantas histórias impregnadas naquelas paredes! Tantos momentos, de tantas pessoas! Mas principalmente a sua história estava escrita ali, e Rony tinha grande parte nela. __

Porque eu não esqueço nada 

A não ser de te esquecer 

Nem ao meio-dia 

Nem de madrugada __

"- Ah, deixa de ser chata, Hermione! - ele a puxava pela mão. 

- Se você não notou ainda, Rony, os exames começam mês que vem. 

- E daí? Você vai passar a matéria comigo e com o Harry de qualquer jeito... - Rony sentiu um puxão forte no braço. Hermione parara de andar, colocando as mãos na cintura. Aquela cara não era nada boa... 

- COMO ASSIM? RONALD WEASLEY! - céus, como ela se parecia com a senhora Weasley! - É pra isso que você tá namorando comigo!!!? 

- É claro que não! - ele fez uma cara falsamente ofendida - Só tô com você porque é a melhor bruxa que eu conheço - Rony sabia muito bem como dobrar Hermione - Agora vem. 

Andaram por uns cinco minutos, até dar a volta no castelo. 

- O que vamos fazer no pomar? - ela perguntou desconfiada. 

- Só quero ficar um pouco sozinho com você - eles pararam em baixo de algumas macieiras. 

- Pra quê? - outro olhar de desconfiança. 

- Sabia que você tem uma mente muuuuito poluída, Hermione? 

- Eu não pensei nada disso! - ela se escandalizou. 

- Pensou sim! 

- Não pensei não! 

-Pensou! Pensou! - Rony cantarolou, colocando os dedos nos ouvidos enquanto Hermione se defendia. Como ele podia ser tão infantil!? 

Ela começou a estapeá-lo, enquanto o ruivo ia para trás e tentava segurar seus pulsos. Ele tropeçou numa raiz, caindo com Hermione em cima de si. 

- Eu já disse que não pensei isso! 

- Bom, mas pela sua atitude, senhorita tudo-nos-conformes, não tá parecendo... - ele sorriu, abraçando-a mais. Seu rosto estava sujo de terra, enquanto os cabelos de Hermione insistiam em vir para frente. Ela corou até a raiz dos cabelos e saiu rapidamente de cima dele. Rony continuou deitado, olhando o céu por entre as folhas das árvores. 

Um vento mais forte soprou sobre o pomar. Algumas maçãs caíram no chão, mas uma em especial fez questão de acertar em cheio a testa de Rony. 

- Au!!! Putz, essa doeu! - ele levou as mãos à cabeça. 

- Ai, meu Deus. Você está bem? Rony? 

- Tudo bem... acho que só vou perder algumas memórias... 

- Deixa eu ver - o garoto tirou as mãos, mostrando um belo hematoma. Hermione segurou uma risada. 

- O que foi? 

- Está uma graça - ela riu. 

- Bom, pelo menos eu ganhei uma maçã - ele pegou a maçã homicida, jogou-a um pouco para o alto e deu-lhe uma dentada. O suco escorreu pelos lábios de Rony, tornando-os mais vermelhos. 

- Quer? - ele ofereceu. 

- Prefiro de outro jeito - Hermione se inclinou sobre ele e sentiu o gosto doce da maçã nos lábios de Rony" 

Eu não esqueço nada 

Eu não esqueci 

- Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger - a voz magicamente aumentada do professor Flitwick trouxe-a de volta à entrada do salão. 

Hermione sentiu Rony pegar sua mão. A dele estava suada. Devia estar tão nervoso quanto ela, até mesmo um pouco mais. Talvez a coruja da Academia de Aurores que Rony recebera há um mês tivesse influência no estado emocional. O espanto e a euforia que tomaram conta do rapaz por duas semanas eram motivos o suficiente para tal conclusão. Ainda que ele nunca tivesse tocado no assunto, ela sabia que Rony se sentia em segundo plano, tanto em relação aos irmãos quanto à amizade com Harry e ela. Era a chance que ele tinha de provar o seu valor, agora mais do que nunca. 

Como se alguém tivesse aumentado o volume, o som das palmas invadiu os ouvidos de Hermione. Viu seus pais na mesa ao lado dos Weasley. Os irmãos de Rony não faziam homenagens nada discretas. Gui e Carlinhos assoviavam alto, Percy batia palmas, Fred, Jorge e Gina batiam as mãos na mesa, fazendo taças e pratos tilintarem, enquanto a senhora Weasley os ameaçava de estuporamento e o senhor Weasley abria um sorriso de orelha a orelha, numa representação clara de orgulho do filho. 

Mione segurou uma risada ao ver as orelhas de Rony ficarem vermelhas, enquanto o ruivo dava um meio sorriso para a família. Sentaram-se ao lado de Harry, sob uma chuva de aplausos, esperando pelo início da cerimônia. 

Dumbledore pediu silêncio com as mãos e riu baixinho quando todo o salão obedeceu e apenas os gêmeos e a menina Weasley continuaram com sua batida ritmada. 

Hermione tentou ao máximo prestar atenção ao discurso. Por alguns momentos, se perdeu nas palavras de Dumbledore. Sua mente se deslocou para lembranças desordenadas. Harry e Rony tendo um ataque de risos na cabine do trem; o Natal na casa dos Black; seu patrono em forma de lontra; Bichento se enroscando em seu pescoço; a careta de Harry quando encontrou um Feijãozinho de meleca; o soco que dera em Malfoy; sua cara indignada quando Rony e Harry roubavam no snap; a primeira vez que Rony lhe beijara, na biblioteca. 

- Espero que se lembrem do que viveram e conquistaram aqui - Dumbledore terminou - Bem, ainda temos um baile para aproveitar, não é? Por favor, divirtam-se. 

Cadeiras foram arrastadas, o vozerio recomeçou, a música se tornou alta. 

- Sua chorona - Harry debochou. Somente quando viu o amigo em pé à sua frente, limpando suas lágrimas, que Hermione percebeu que estava chorando - Boba! Não tem porque se derreter desse jeito. Rony e eu ainda vamos te encher as paciências o verão todo. 

- Desiste, Harry - Rony revirou os olhos - Você sabe que ela chora por tudo. 

- Não choro não! - Hermione limpou os olhos com as costas das mãos. 

- Ei, vocês já vão começar, é? 

- Harry tem razão - ela piscou seguidas vezes - A gente não pode brigar hoje. __

Nem o alívio do fim 

Nem o delírio do começo 

Nem um dia comum 

Uma massa de cabelos vermelhos pulou sobre Rony. Apesar dos protestos, ele acabou rindo dos abraços e mãos despenteando seus cabelos. Só não foi jogado para cima porque sua mãe disse que mandaria todos para casa se não parassem. Os Weasley se dispersaram. 

- Ah, deixa de ser bobo, Rony - Harry disse ao vê-lo bufar - Eu daria tudo para ter uma família como a sua. 

Apesar do tom brincalhão de Harry, Rony percebeu uma pontinha de amargura. Olhou penalizado para o amigo. 

- Hum-hum - acenou com a cabeça, sentindo-se envergonhado. 

- Vem cá - Harry abraçou-o forte. 

- Você sabe que eles são sua família também, não sabe? - o ruivo disse. 

- Eu sei, Rony. Também considero você meu irmão. 

- Ei! - Hermione protestou - Não tem espaço pra mim não!? 

Rony estendeu o braço e trouxe-a para perto. 

- Eu detesto interromper cenas como essa, Fred! - Jorge fingia limpar os olhos. 

- Eu também, meu irmão. Me abraça - os dois encenaram um ataque de choro. 

- Ha ha ha, muito engraçado. 

- Obrigado, Mione - Jorge sorriu - Sabemos que somos hilários. 

- Mas não estamos aqui para falar sobre o nosso brilhantismo... - Fred abriu um sorriso idêntico ao do irmão. 

- E sim para roubar o seu marido, Roniquinho. Você se importa? 

- Sumam daqui! - Rony olhou bravo para os dois, que arrastavam Harry para longe - O que foi!? - viu que Mione também ria. 

- Nada... 

Rony acabou rindo também, mas sua expressão passou de divertida para homicida quando olhou para um ponto específico na pista de dança. Ah, era só que faltava! 

- Aquele Malfoy nojento me paga! 

Malfoy e Gina estavam dançando. Ah, Rony tinha pensado dançado? Aquele loiro aguado estava _agarrando_ a sua irmã! 

- Aonde você vai? - Hermione segurou seu braço. 

- Extinguir as doninhas albinas. 

- Rony, deixa a Gina e o Malfoy em paz. 

- Hermione, aquele cara é um traste! Ele só vai fazer a Gina sofrer! 

- Você não pode mantê-la numa redoma de vidro! Se não der certo, deixa a Gina quebrar a cara! Ela já tem idade o suficiente pra tomar suas próprias decisões! 

Os dois ficaram emburrados. Hermione deu um suspiro resignado. 

- Rony, eu não quero brigar com você... não hoje. 

- Tá bom, a gente não vai brigar - ele se rendeu. Poderia quebrar a cara do Malfoy depois. 

Pronto. Aquele silêncio constrangedor que adorava lhe perseguir tinha chegado. Que droga! Porque ele não conseguia conversar normalmente com ela? Porque era tão difícil encontrar um assunto? Droga! Droga! Mil vezes droga! 

- Ahn... eu... eu vou pegar algo pra beber... - ela fez menção de sair. 

- Não - Rony segurou-a pelo braço - Eh... você não quer dançar comigo, Mione? 

- Talvez mais tarde. Morrendo de sede, sabe - Hermione se afastou. __

Você me trata tão bem 

Mantém meu coração ferido 

Vou lhe fazer um pedido 

Não fique perto de mim 

O baile chegou ao fim, assim como as lágrimas silenciosas e as risadas em tom de saudade, finalizando uma fase da vida de muitos ali dentro. 

Hermione se sentia melancólica, sentada na poltrona perto da lareira com Bichento no colo. Já passava das duas da manhã e ela não conseguia dormir. 

- Você fugiu de mim a noite toda - a voz de Rony a fez pular na cadeira. Ele estava parado no portal que levava ao dormitório dos meninos, ainda usando as vestes de gala azuis. 

- Você me assustou! 

- Ah, desculpa - ele se sentou na poltrona em frente à dela, coçando a nuca - Mas eu só estava tentando me despedir de uma amiga minha... 

- Ela não quer se despedir. - Hermione murmurou olhado para o chão. 

- Mas eu quero. 

- Temos que dormir, Rony. As carruagens vão chegar bem cedo amanhã - ela se levantou, abraçando seu gato pela barriga. Bichento soltou um silvo longo e se contorceu para sair do aperto. 

- E voltamos à covardia, não é? - ele deu um sorriso cínico, cruzando os braços na frente do peito enquanto ela se dirigia para a escada. 

- O quê? - ela se voltou. 

- Você é uma covarde - ele disse pausadamente, para em seguida falar alto - Caramba, Hermione, eu só quero conversar com você! Não adianta tentar fugir de tudo o que a gente teve! 

- E o que você sugere? - ela também elevou o tom da voz - Que eu corra pros seus braços e admita que eu te amo? Não é simples assim, Rony! Muita coisa aconteceu, eu mudei, nós mudamos, nada mais é como antes! 

- E daí? Ás favas tudo isso! Eu ainda gosto de você, Hermione - só Deus sabia o quanto era difícil dizer aquilo com o orgulho ferido - E duvido que você não sinta mais nada! 

- Eu sinto! - ela gesticulou, como se estivesse brava consigo mesma - Eu ainda fico olhando quando você está fazendo uma lição, ainda me assusto quando você chega do nada, ainda acho os seus olhos lindos e ainda tenho vontade de te beijar sempre que você conversa comigo olhando nos meus!! Tá satisfeito agora?!! - ela tirou os cabelos do rosto vermelho e levou uma mão à testa. Por Deus, o que tinha feito? 

Sentiu-o se aproximando. Estava perto. Perigosamente perto. 

Hermione levantou o rosto, fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior. 

- Rony, me deixa em paz - abriu os olhos vermelhos - Por favor. 

- Fica comigo - seus narizes estavam quase se tocando - Fica comigo, Mione. __

Porque eu não esqueço nada 

A não ser de te esquecer 

Nem ao fim do dia 

Nem de madrugada 

Ela achava que tinha esquecido. Pensava que nada daquilo faria falta. Mas pela primeira vez na vida, admitia que estava totalmente errada. 

Não tinha esquecido como era a sensação aconchegante dos lábios de Rony nos seus, do calor que eles emanavam, do perfume suave que a entorpecia e nem das mãos dele apertando sua cintura. Apenas tinha guardado tudo isso num canto remoto de sua memória. 

Acima de tudo, não tinha esquecido que ainda o amava. __

Eu não esqueço nada 

Nem vou esquecer 

N/A: Oiê!!! Olha eu aqui de novo!!!! E então? Como ficou? Espero que tenham gostado. A música é do Kid Abelha, linda, né? Beijinhos!!!!! E me deixem reviews!!!! 


End file.
